Services provided by a computing system may include any type of functionality provided by the system and may be implemented at least in part by software applications of the system. For example, a particular service may include a business functionality and may be implemented by an application which includes business logic to perform the business functionality. Generally speaking, legacy applications exist which have become outdated in some aspect, but which may still implement services which remain useful. For example, the user interface of a legacy application may have become outdated, but the service it implements may still be useful. One approach to using the services of legacy applications includes developing a new application which reuses the services of the legacy application but which updates the outdated aspects.
One problem associated with this approach is that it may be difficult to create the communication interface between the new application and the legacy application. The communication interface between the new application and the legacy application typically includes an interface component of the new application and an interface component of the legacy application. The interface component of the legacy application may include a plurality of separate interfaces, each interface associated with a particular service of the legacy application. Moreover, all or some of the plurality of interfaces of the services of the legacy application may be unique to that service. The interface component of the new application may therefore require a plurality of different interfaces to interface with the plurality of interfaces of the legacy application, or at least an interface component which is capable of correctly interfacing with each of the plurality of interfaces of the plurality of services of the legacy application. Furthermore, there may be a large number of services provided by the legacy application. Therefore, it may be undesirably time-consuming and cumbersome to a developer of the new application to implement the interface component of the new application to accommodate all of the services of the legacy application.